Dans combien de temps je te reverrais?
by Mekashi Kitsunaki
Summary: Encore une fois, tu m'es arraché. Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, mon rayon de soleil, à mes côtés? Pourquoi! POURQUOI! Tu es si fragile...si beau...si doux...et tu vas encore m'être pris...que le destin est cruel...mais tu m'as promis. La prochaine, se sera la dernière et nous allons pouvoir rester ensemble pour toujours. Tu m'as promis! Je t'attendrais...


Titre : Dans combien de temps je te reverrais?

Auteure : Mekashi Kitsunaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : SasuNaru

 **Note de l'auteure :** Pour que vous compreniez et ressentiez encore mieux l'histoire, je vous invite à mettre cette chanson sur repeat quand vous allez lire mon histoire, vous allez voir, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi vers la fin et ressentirez encore mieux les émotions des personnages de mon histoire :

watch?v=5_WByExlgmE

Sur ce, bonne lecture =^-^=

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je te tenais par la main, toi, cette créature si simpliste et fragile qu'est l'humain et qui pourtant n'a pas arrêté de m'étonner ces quelques années que j'ai passé à tes côtés.

-Sasuke.

Je relève la tête pour porter mon regard sur tes yeux azures. Je baisse aussitôt la tête, incapable de soutenir ton regard.

-Sasuke, regarde-moi...

Ta voix est douce, comme si tu t'adréssais à un enfant.

Avec lenteur, je relève la tête pour te fixer dans les yeux, y lisant de la douceur et de la tranquillité. Oui c'est ça! Tu étais en paix avec toi-même, alors que mes yeux à moi doivent refleter de la douleur et de la peur. Tu es assis, accoté sur tes oreillers, sous notre couverture. Se sont tes derniers instants que tu passes dans notre lit.

Tu me lâches pour porter tes deux mains à ta bouche, toussant dans ton mouchoir. Des goutelletes de sang apparaissent dessus, teintant encore plus le tissu déjà souillé par ses compères. Je les fixe avec toute la haine dont je suis capable d'insufler dans mon regard. Normalement, je serais attiré par le sang, surtout ton sang, car je t'aimes. Mais pas cette fois. Ce sang, qui sort part lui-même de ton coprs si frêle et affaibli, il est la preuve que tu es entrain de mourir. Mourir à petit feu.

Je fixe encore quelques instants le mouchoir, puis je remonte mon regard pour voir ton visage. Tu as dû sentir mon regard, car tu détourne tes yeux de tes mains et me regarde, on ne peut plus tranquille. Tu as un sourire bienveillant, quoique un peu triste.

Tu me tend ta main que je m'empresse de saisir de nouveau, ne voulant pas manquer un seul instant de ton contact qui va bientôt m'être interdit.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de mourir Sasuke.

-Naruto je...

Je sers ta main dans la mienne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux s 'humidifier, laissant échapper un sanglot par mégarde. Moi qui me montrais si fort pendant tout ces siècles, moi qui n'ai jamais pleuré à ta mort ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je me laisse aller pour la première fois.

-Sasuke. Je sais parfaitement que tu es un démon, un immortel qui à besoin de sang pour survivre. Mais je m'en contre-fiche. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas à être désolé! Ce n'est pas ta faute!

-Je suis désolé...car je vais encore une fois te laisser seul.

Je te serre la main plus fort. C'était vrai. Tu est une âme ancienne, qui ne peut mourir. Ton enveloppe charnelle se désagrège au fil du temps, mais ton âme reste et restera immortelle, se réincarnant dans un corps différent à chaque fois. Et je te pourchasse à travers le monde. C'est un cycle sans fin!

-Je peux te rendre immortel! Comme ça, nous resterons toujours ensemble! Je...

À mes mots, tu lève ton autre main avec le mouchoir pour m'interrompre.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté plusieurs fois... Je ne peux pas accepter. Pas dans cette vie...

-Alors quand? Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de ressentir se vide quand tu disparaît pendant plusieurs centaines d'années? Quant est-ce que nous allons pouvoir être réuni à jamais?

Tu écoute ma tirade avec des yeux doux et tristes. Tu me sourit, mais je vois que tu retiens avec peine tes larmes.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je sens que je dois bientôt partir et que je ne dois pas m'attarder dans cette vie là...que je dois continuer...

-Mais quand tu vas te réincarner, tu ne te rappelleras plus de moi, comme à chaque fois. Je vais devoir déverouiller ta mémoire en... en abusant de toi... dis-je en détournant le regard et en serrant les dents et ta main.

Tenant toujours ma main, tu la lève et l'apporte à tes lèvres pour y déposer une douce caresse. Je me retourne aussitôt, te regardant m'embrasser la main avec une déchirure au niveau de ma poitrine.

-Sasuke... je t'aime...

-Moi aussi...je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, je chuchote. J'ai l'impression que cette fois, je n'arriverais pas à te retrouver...

-...

Tu dépose ma main sur notre lit et tu regade par la fenêtre, laissant ton regard vagabonder sur le feuillage de l'ardre en face de nous. Puis :

-Sasuke... Lorsque le Roi Lear meurt dans l'acte V, est-ce que tu sais ce que Shakespeare a écrit?

Je secoue la tête, ne comprenant pas où tu veux en venir.

-Il a écrit "Il meurt." Voilà tout, rien de plus. Pas de fanfare, pas de métaphore, pas de mots brillants. Le point culminant de l'œuvre la plus influente de la littérature dramatique est "Il meurt." Il faut Shakespeare, un génie, pour venir avec un "Il meurt."

Tu te retourne vers moi et tu me regarde dans les yeux, ton sourire ne quittant pas ton doux visage, devenu plus mince à cause de ta maladie.

-Pourtant, à chaque fois que je lis ces deux mots, je me retrouve submergé par la dysphorie. Et je sais qu'il est naturel d'être triste, mais pas à cause des mots ''il meurt." Non... je suis triste à cause de la vie que nous avons vu avant les mots.

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Je serre ta main et tu me rends mon étreinte, mais plus faiblement.

-J'ai vécu mes cinq actes, Sasuke, et je ne te demande pas d'être heureux que je doive m'en aller. Je te demande simplement de tourner la page et continuer à lire ... et laisser la prochaine histoire commencer. Et si quelqu'un te demande ce qui est devenu de moi, tu raconteras ma vie dans toute sa splendeur, et finira avec un simple et modeste "Il est mort."

Je te regarde, ma douleur me déchirant de l'intérieur. Je ne te comprends pas. C'est toi qui est en train de t'éteindre, mais tu reste si tranquille, si... paisible. Je baisse la tête, m'accoudant sur mes genoux avec mes coudes, portant ta main avec les miennes à mon front.

Tu tousse une fois de plus dans le mouchoir, cette fois plus longtemps. Ta toux est plus profonde. Ta voix devient plus rauque.

-Je te promets Sasuke...Je te le promets.

Je te regarde sans comprendre.

-Dans ma prochaine vie... je me rappellerais de toi. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'abuser de mon coprs, j'aurais tous mes souvenirs et... tu pourras me rendre immortel...je t'en fais la promesse...

Une autre quinte de toux te prends. Tu te plie en deux. Je me lève de ma chaise et m'assois à côté de toi. Il ne te reste plus que la peau sur les os. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché ta main.

-Sasuke...j'ai froid...

Je me mets sous les couvertures avec toi. Nous sommes tous les deux assis, main dans la main. Nous restons quelques instants en silence.

-Je commence à avoir sommeil Sasuke. Est-ce que je peux dormir sur ton épaule?

Tu me demande cette phrase en chuchotant. Je sens un sanglots qui t'étreint la gorge. Tu la sens toi aussi. Ta fin est arrivée.

Sans dire un mot, de mon bras, je dirige ta tête vers mon épaule et t'entoure de mon bras. Je sens une larme couler sur mon chandail.

-Je t'aime...

Tu me chuchote ces trois mots, puis tu fermes les yeux, commencant à t'endormir. Je te caresse la joue, mes larmes coulant sur mon propre visage en silence.

-Moi aussi amour... moi aussi. Dors maintenant.

Un dernier soupir t'échappe et j'entends ton dernier battement de coeur. Tu viens de t'éteindre, dans mes bras. En silence. Comme toujours. Même si tu avais mal, tu n'avais jamais laissé la douleur transparaître sur ton visage.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes, je te serre contre moi, me repassant les images du temps que nous avons passé ensemble dans cette vie. Mes larmes ne sessent de couler. Je refuse de te lâcher. Tu es parti d'une manière si calme cette fois...Si douce et tu semblais en paix, comprenant ce qui t'arrivais et pourtant, tu n'avais pas peur. Tu n'asjamais été aussi courageux et fort que dans cette vie. C'est peut-être pour ça que je pleurais en silence maintenant. Car j'avais vu les efforts que tu avais fournis pour contenir la peur qui te rongeais, voulant me rassurer.

Finalement, je me dégage de toi, de ton corps devenu plus froid. Je te dépose avec délicatesse sur notre lit, prenant soin à mettre ton coprs le plus confortablement possible. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur ton front. Tu semble vraiment en paix.

-Je sais que tu vas me revenir...mais la séparation fait toujours aussi mal...mais je vais t'attendre...et je te retrouverais... je chuchote contre ton front.

Je me relève et pars appeller une amulance, signalant ton décès.

Puis, je m'enfuis dans la forêt, laissant libre court à ma rage, ma douleur et mon désespoir. Tu m'as encore une fois été araché. Je ne vais plus pouvoir voir ton sourire pendant un bon nombre d'années, voir même plusieurs centaines d'années. J'exagère peut-être, mais voir son âme-soeur lui être arraché des milliers de fois...on ne s'y habitue jamais. Une partie de moi viens de m'être araché de nouveau et le vide n'en est que plus grand après toutes ces années passées ensemble.

Mais je te retrouverais. Peut importe où tu serras. Je regarde devant moi. Je suis sur une montagne, donnant une vue d'ensemble sur la ville qui t'a vu naître et périr.

-Je t'attendrais. Je te le promets. Tu dois te rappeler de moi quand je te retrouverais, tu me l'as promis!

Le vent porte mes mots jusqu'à ton corps sans vie sur ton lit. Avec un dernier regard vers ta ville, je quitte le Japon, partant de nouveau arpenter le monde, ne sachant pas quand je te retrouverais et où.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà! Je suis sur que vous avez quelques questions qui sont restées en suspense, je vous invite à m'envoyer une review et j'y rpondrais dans de plus amples détails au début du prochain chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si ce chapitre était très court. Je tenais à le faire ainsi, je dois avouer que j'ai pleuré bon nombre de fois en l'écrivant, car la mort est une chose qui me fait vraiment peur personnellement et les gens qui y font fasse et ce, de manière tranquille et sereine, je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Étant une personne sentimentale, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer à la relecture de ce chapitre et malgré le nombre de fois que je l'ai lu, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrite ainsi. Il m'a énormément faite réfléchir à la mort et ma fait me rendre compte que je ne suis pas prête à faire face à la mort, qu'il me reste trop de choses que je veux faire, que je veux passer encore énormément de temps avec ma famille.

Bref, désolé pour ce petit mélodrame, mais je tenais à partager mes pensées avec vous. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre =^-^=


End file.
